


The Domestic Drabble Nobody Asked For

by BluesOnBlackParade



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, literally nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesOnBlackParade/pseuds/BluesOnBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this for my Limitless friend, she didn't ask for it, but I wrote it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domestic Drabble Nobody Asked For

Brian and Ike sat on the couch, wrapped up in a giant knitted blanket as they leant against each other. The TV was on, creating background noise and casting light through Brian’s otherwise dark apartment. They were laughing about something stupid Spike did when he was still there.

“I remember you were so jealous of him.” Brian laughed, snatching a candy from Ike’s hand.

“You knew! You knew and you said nothing.” Ike said, stealing the candy back and shoving it in his mouth. “Have you ever though I might like the red ones?”

Brian looked thoughtful for a moment. “No.” He took the box from between them and shoved his fingers in. “God, why don't they make these things bigger?”

Ike gave him a sly smile and reached behind the arm of the couch, there was the sound of a rustling plastic bag. “Close your eyes.”

Brian complied. Ike dropped the present on Brian’s lap and Brian opened his eyes. In his lap was a giant box of Mike And Ike. It wasn't wrapped but it had a stick on bow crudely attached to the front. Brian’s jaw dropped and he looked at Ike, who lowered his eyes and blushed.

“Happy anniversary.” Ike said softly. Brian leaned forward, sliding an arm around Ike, catching a quick kiss. He leaned back and pulled the plastic wrapping and the lid off the box and looked up.

“Feed me the red ones?”

Ike picked out a red candy and threw it into Brian’s mouth. He did that a few more times until Brian leaned forward just a little and likes Ike’s hand. 

“Ew!” He all but shrieked, grabbing a bunch of jelly beans and shoving them at Brian’s face. Brian laughed and grabbed some green ones, doing the same until they had almost run out of Mike And Ikes.

“I love you.” Brian mumbled, kissing Ike softly. Ike kissed him back.

“I love you too, you idiot.” He grabbed Brian’s waist and pulled him onto his lap. They fell asleep like that.

When Mike came in to wake Brian up the next morning, he was perplexed by the two men, lying on on the couch, surrounded by candies.


End file.
